Detektif Karakura
by Agito Shuuro
Summary: Para DK kembali beraksi! gimana ya cerita mereka menyelesaikan kasus-kasus di Karakura? Chap 3 Up! Chap 1 and 2 di Akun Eru The Lucifer. Gomenne,Summary jelek


**Detektif Karakura 3**

**Disclaimer : Sama dengan chapter sebelumnya. Baca di Detektif Karakura 1 dan 2 punya Eru The Lucifer**

**Ohayo,minna! Saya balik nih. Biarpun akun baru,ini masih Cifer loh. Kalau ada yang mau manggil saya Cifer juga bleh. Saya tidak melanjutkan Fic ini di akun yang satu karena kagak bisa dibuka. Jadi,Gomenne!**

**Chapter 3 : Kacamata Ishida**

* * *

Jam Istirahat,Karakura High School

" Aaaah,pagi yang cerah!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam,Ggio Vega saat dia melihat keluar jendela.

" Baka! Cerah dengkulmu! Hujan tau!" Tanpa disuruh,Soi Fon langsung menjitak kepala kekasihnya yang bodoh itu *Di cero*. Tiba-tiba pintu geser bergeser *Gak mungkin terbang kan?* dengan keras dan napaklah... jeng-jeng! Tukang jahit sekolah *Di tabok* maksudnya Ishida Uryuu,wakil ketua kelas mereka.

" GAWAAAAAT! KACAMATAKU HILAAAAAANG!" Katanya dan berhasil membuat seisi kelas cengo. Bagaimana tidak wakil ketua kelas yang selalu kalem,tenang,slow,dan lain-lain,tiba-tiba jadi sangaaaaat OOC

" Terus,apa urusan dengan kami?" Kata ketua kelas tersebut,Agito Kushimaru

" Bantuin gue dong,Taicho!" kata Ishida memohon pada Taichonya itu

" Taicho kepalamu! Ini Au oi!Au!Alternate Univers! Lagian kalo gue bantuin lo,gue dapat apaan?" Kata Agito sambil mndamprat Ishida

" Wah,ada kerjaan nih! Yuk, DK beraksi!" Kata Ichigo sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke udara.

" Apaan tu,DK?" Kata Yuuta,bendahara kelas yang sering korupsi

" Detektif Karakura! Menangani segaa kasus dan dipastikan,kasus selesai dengan biaya murah!" Jelas Ichigo

" Yaudah deh,uang soal gampang! Bantuin gue dulu!" Mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan mulai mencari kacamata Ishida

" Woi! Pelajaran udah mau mulai!" Teriakan Agito membuat seisi kelas kaget. Tapi sayangnya tidak diperdulikan DK dan Ishida

* * *

Kantin,jam pelajaran ke-3

"Lu yakin disini?" Tanya Ulquiorra

" Ya,kayaknya sih. Makanya gue minta tolong lu pada"

" Kekekekeke,kalau begitu,biayanya 600 ribu" Kata Ulquiorra sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya. Aduh,makin mirip setan ya

" Oke,Oke! Ayo,kita cari!" Dan mereka pun mulai mencari dikantin. Mulai dari di bawah meja,di bawah bangku,di bawah rok penjaga kantin *Thor,udahan bercandanya*,bahkan di bawah batu *Di gampar bolak-balik*.

" Kayaknya gak ada deh. Selain ke kantin kamu kemana dulu?" Tanya Midget pacar Ichigo Jeruksaki *Di Tebas*

" Hum,kalau gak salah sih,aku cuci muka ke Toilet,"

" Sialan lo! Napa gak bilang dari tadi!?" Ichigo menedang kepala Ishida

" Siapa tahu jatuh di kantin kan?" Ishida masih berpura-pura Cool,padahal dalam hatinya,mau teriak

* * *

WC,jam pelajaran ke-4

Mereka pun masuk ke WC pria *Readers jangan ngeres ya*

" hei,kenapa Wcnya ditutup? Oh ada pesan. Tapi kok tulisannya kecil amat ya?" Kata Ggio setelah mereka sampai ke dalam WC pria dan menemukan tulisan kecil disana

" biar aku saja," Kata Ishida sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang tidak terlalu besar

" I..Ishida,itu k...kan?!" Ggio tergagap-gagap

" oh,ini. ini kacamata...ku..." Ishida hanya tersenyum ketakutan menyadari kecerobohannya

" I...Shi...Da..." para DK mengelilingi Pria berkacamata tersebut dengan Aura Yuno Gasai siap membunuh.

" Apa maksud semua ini? kau buat kami tidak belajar,buat kami ketinggalan pelajaran,dan yang lebih penting lagi,kau membuat kami bolos pelajaran..."*Bukannya ketiganya sama aja?* Kata Ichigo dengan aura pembunuh disekitarnya

" oh,be..benar! uangnya! i...ini,ambil saja kembaliannya! Eto,aku pergi dulu ya,jaa!" belum sempat Ishida pergi,kerah bajunya ditarik oleh Ulquiorra

" Hime,"

" Ya,Ulqui-Kun?" Kata Orihime engan aura pembunuh juga

" Kasihan,Ishida belum makan selama 2 hari. Kamu masakkan Ishida makanan ya,supaya dia tidak kelaparan," Kata Ulquiorra dengan tampang iblis

" iya~ ayo,I-S-H-I-D-A-K-U-N," kata Orihime sambil tersenyum layaknya Unohana Junior,alias dibalik senyum yang manis,hal yang kejam menunggu

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Ishida pun lenyap setelah diseret Orihime

**TBC**

" Berhasil juga akhirnya! Nampaknya kemampuan saya berkurang dalam membuat Fic ya? Atau terlalu pendek? Gomenne!" Kata Shuuro

" Emang dari dasarnya kok,elu kagak bisa bikin Fic!" Kata Kaze

" Bilang aja lu iri karena gak gue masukin ke fic ini." Kata Shuuro

" Cih! Aku bahkan tidak berharap masuk ke fic beginian" Kata Kaze

" Yosh! Minna, Read and Review ya. Flame,water,earth juga boleh" Kata Shuuro Sambil mencuekin si Kaze

" Sialan! Makan nih! **Kazegafuku!"**

**" **UGYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Omake :

Tulisan di pintu WC : Karena WC sedang rusak,diharapkan anda menahan diri anda untuk pipis maupun boker. Diharapkan tidak ada siswa yang melewati pintu ini karena dapat mendapatkan sanksi yang berat,yaitu disuruh pacaran sama Yumichika,murid bancay bin alay itu.


End file.
